Amnesia
by Angel2486
Summary: Ed gets hit in the head and loses his memory so his friends try to help him recover. RoyxRizaish, Roy and Ed friendship.
1. Lost and Found

It was a cold night with rain pouring from the sky and Ed was walking down the street in Central in a rather bad mood. He really didn't like the rain, it usually made his auto mail hurt like hell if he didn't keep it under his clothes so it wouldn't get wet. And to top it all he had to finish his latest report and hand it to the Colonel at 7:00 am and he wasn't even close to being finished. He had about 4 hours left, he could already hear Mustang's remarks, but before he could start guessing what Roy Mustang would probably say about his report he heard a scream.

"What was that?" Edward whispered as he started running in the direction of the now very loud scream. He finally reached an alley at the corner of a grocery shop that currently was closed and slowly he walked into the alley.

"There is no one here, that's strange." He said to himself. But before he could do anything he got hit in the back of his head with something that had sharp edges and he fell to the ground unconscious and his was head bleeding. In the morning Colonel Roy Mustang woke up like he always did, but rather early because he was expecting Full Metal to hand in his report about the situation in a small village up north. He wasn't really planning on reading it, he just had to see Edward's face drop when he told him that it was due in less than 7 hours and at the time it seemed pretty funny but now he just realized that he had to wake up a lot earlier then usual. After drinking his coffee and getting into his newly ironed uniform he took one good look at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"This is going to be a very long day" He muttered to himself as he locked the door. On the way to the office Havoc came running in Mustang's direction.

"Sir, Al just informed Lt. Hughes that Edward never returned home after the meeting at the office..!" Havoc barely managed to get out because of loss of air.

"Isn't it just possible that he saw a pretty girl and got distracted and then he just lost track of time..?" Mustang replied even though he didn't really believe it. Havoc just stared at him still trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, alright let's get a search party to find him shall we, all we can do is interrogate the people who last saw him, which would be all of us so let's head to the office and decide what to do from there" he slowly said while he started to think what they would do to find Full Metal. Couple of hours and a lot of coffee later, First Lt. Riza Hawkeye stormed into Mustang's office with a single note and a worried look.

"Sir, I've been calling hospital's all day and finally one of them called me back and informed me that Major Edward Elric is in their care, it took awhile to be sure that it was him but when she said that the patient had an artificial arm and leg, I was pretty sure it was him. Here's the address." She said and handed Roy the note that had written down in a fast handwriting an address. On the way to the hospital Roy was lost in his own thoughts "what did you get yourself into this time, kid…after all that's all Ed is at the moment, a kid and it doesn't matter how grown up he acts he's just a child"

"Hi, where's my brother, my name is Alphonse Elric, I need to see my brother" Al cried out to the receptionist at the hospital.

"What's your brother's name?" The receptionist said with a firm voice.

"It's Ed, or well Edward Elric" he said

"He's in the recovery wing on the 9th floor, room 206" she answered as she double checked to be sure she gave them the right information.

"Do you think he's okay" Al said

"I don't know, Al. We don't even know what's wrong with him to begin with, let's just take one step at a time, okay" Riza told him in a comforting voice with the hint of fear.

When they reached the 9th floor, they saw a doctor waiting for them.

"Hi, my name is Colonel Roy Mustang, we're here to see Major Edward Elric."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gerald, Mr. Elric is in my care. But before you can see him, you should know about his condition." The doctor said

"Yes, of course" Mustang said in a low voice.

They all exchanged worried looks as they waited for Doctor Gerald to continue.

"Apparently, Edward got hit in the back of his head with something sharp. We were very lucky to have found him when we did or else he would have bled out. But there is one more thing, we had to put him in a medical coma to survive the surgery and if things went as we have hoped he should wake up any minute, but we don't know yet if the injure caused him any head trauma of any sort." Dr. Gerald said sympathetically.

Mustang stared at the doctor, he didn't really understand what the doctor had just told them, and it just seemed impossible because that was Full Metal that they were talking about here, not just any other kid, this kid was a real child prodigy. He finally snapped out of his thought when Riza put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I see my brother now…please..?" Alphonse whispered but loud enough for them all to hear.

"Yes, of course, follow me" Dr. Gerald said while he showed them the way to Ed's room.

When he opened the door they saw Ed lying in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head, there was a hint of blood on it. They could all hear Al quietly sobbing.

"Brother..?" Al whispered

Mustang walked to him and put his hand over Al's shoulder but because of the suit of armor it looked really strange to the doctor.

"I'll leave you to it then, but remember that it always helps to talk to him because he can hear you and that's great comfort and it help to stimulate his brain." Dr. Gerald said as he left them.

"Brother what happened..? You're going to be alright, I promise, I'll help you pull through, okay…" Al whispered to his brother.

The next morning Dr. Gerald came back to check on Ed. When he walked into the room he was quite surprised, Riza and Roy were lying on a sofa by the window looking asleep, Havoc was sitting in a chair next to the sofa looking like he was about to fall off it. Alphonse was sitting on the floor next to Ed and Hughes looked really uncomfortable lying on the floor with a blanket which seemed to be rather small for him.

"Ahemm…" Doctor Gerald made a little coughing noise and everyone woke up. Riza nearly fell off Roy because she hadn't realized she fell asleep and apparently she had used him as a pillow all night but before she fell, Roy grabbed her waist but let go just as fast when everyone was looking at them.

"Uh... Sorry" Riza muttered quietly.

"Yeah…" Roy said to himself.

"I'm very sorry, but it seems that Mr. Elric here is being reluctant from waking up." Doctor Gerald said.

"Isn't there something more you can do?" Mustang said, he was staring at Ed again, it seemed so wrong that things always happened to Full Metal.

"Well, I could always decrease his medication but that could be dangerous so I'll allow you to think about it." Dr. Gerald replied.

"Yeah, thanks" Roy said

The whole next hour they were all just staring into spaces trying to think of something to do for Edward. After another long while of silence Hughes had to leave for his adorable little girl.

"You're leaving?" Al asked

"I have to leave for my adorable little girl" Hughes said and showed Al the newest picture of his daughter.

"Yeah, I too, though not for his daughter, I've got tons of paperwork to finish or else my boss will kill me" Havoc told Al as he walked out the door before Roy could reply.

"I understand, you should all just go home and if Ed wakes up I'll give you a call or something"

"Are you sure, because I can stay if you want me to?" Riza told him.

"No, it's fine, you can leave"

Al walked to his brother's bedside and watched him sleep. Mustang mumbled something about forgetting his jacket when they reached the hallway. Suddenly they heard a very husky scream or more like a yell more the sound of it.

"What was that…?...!" Roy yelled back to Riza as they ran up the stairs.

"Call me crazy but that sounded a bit like Full Metal, sir" Riza yelled back.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2

Ed's P.O.V

Ow… my head, where am I? Ed thought to himself while he slowly turned his head to his right and opened his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the light.

What the….?

"Aaahhh….!" Ed screamed when he saw a large suit of armor staring at him.

"Brother, your awake, what's wrong?" The suit of armor asked him

"Brother…?" Huh. What's he talking about and why is he wearing that scary thing, maybe it's a hobby. Ed thought as he pondered what the hell was going on and why this guy had just called him brother.

"Ed, are you alright, why are you acting this way?" The suit asked again.

"Ed, who's Ed? Who are you? What is this place?" He blurted out while he started to panic.

Don't know any of this, what's going on, wait… who am I? Ed thought.

"You're Ed and don't you remember I'm Al, Alphonse. I'm your little brother, don't you know me. You got hit in the head so you were brought here to the hospital so you could recover." Al said

Wow this guy must be insane or something. I can't be his brother or can I, huh… Oww… my head, I think I'm going to sleep now then maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream.

"Al, what happened, what's wrong?" A handsome man in a blue uniform said while he pretty much kicked the door down and a pretty blonde woman was with him.

Normal P.O.V

"It's Ed, he woke up. But he's acting strange, like he doesn't know me. I'm going to get Doctor Gerald and you can look after Edward while I'm gone." Al rushed out and left Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye to look after Edward who at the moment was sitting in the middle of the room wearing hospital pajamas looking like hell and still bleeding a little through the bandages.

"Uh…Hi, do you remember me?" Riza asked while she tried her best to seem nice even though she was holding her gun but not pointing it at anyone.

"No, who are you and what do you want" Ed said to Riza with a husky voice and he looked like he was in defense as if they were going to kill him or just hurt him.

"Oh, I'm first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and this is Colonel Roy Mustang, you know us" Riza said.

"No, I don't, not anymore maybe I did but now I don't" Ed whispered.

Mustang walked slowly to Ed but he started to crawl away from Roy into a corner like he was scared.

"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to check your bandages and maybe redo them, okay? Roy told Ed and tried to make it sound convincing enough to make Ed calm down a little bit.

"I'm fine, just fine and keep away from me" Ed said whimpering as he tried to back away from Roy even more but since he was against a wall already he didn't get further away he just seemed like he was snuggling against the wall like a lost kitten.

Roy looked concerned at Ed and decided to keep his distance to not frighten Ed more that he already was. Riza on the other hand walked over to Ed and laid her hand on Edwards's forehead which made Ed feel a bit dizzy for about two seconds. Suddenly the door opened and Al and the doctor came walking in.

"Mr. Elric, I see you have awakened and your brother informed me that you don't remember what happened to you nor who any of us are, am I correct?" Dr. Gerald asked Full metal as he and Riza led Ed back to bed.

"…" Ed didn't look very happy about being in a room full of strangers and then being lain on a bed like he was some kind of a baby. Also the hospital clothes made him itch and as he started to scratch his left hand he had the biggest shock of the last few minutes.

"Ahh… What happened to my hand?" Ed yelled at the doctor.

Everyone looked at each other and then at Ed.

"Are you sure you want to know, brother?" Al asked but Ed noticed that he sounded terribly sad.

"I'm… I'm your brother…?" Ed asked very annoyed and confused for not knowing what they all did.

"Yes, I'm your younger brother, my name is Alphonse but everyone always call me Al, even you" Al answered very happy about the fact that Ed had changed the subject.

"Al…Alphonse, huh… how old are you and how old am I?" Ed suddenly asked

"I'm 13 and you're a year older than me" Al smiled, maybe Ed would get his memory back in no time.

Roy walked over to Ed's bed where Ed was currently still laying and sat down but instantly started to check Ed's bandages which made the blonde fidget a little.

"Who are all of you anyway and what happened to me?" Ed looked up after scratching the bed sheets for a minute or so, his expression seemed to radiate confusion, sadness and somehow bitterness.

"Oh, before all of you have a long talk, I think that it would be a great idea to send Ed to a check up and make sure his brain is functioning correctly because for all we know he might have some head trauma" The doctor said all of the sudden.

"Shouldn't he at least know our names so he'll maybe remember us better later?" Riza asked.

"If you insist, Mr. Elric, in case you don't know your full name is Edward Elric and I am

Dr. Gerald and this here is uhh…" Gerald's voice faded out as his hand motioned Riza.

"Hi, Ed. My name is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, nice to see you awake Major" Riza said strictly but still had a faint smile on her face. Ed's impressions of her were that she was beautiful but deadly and not to be on her bad site. Next and last was Roy, who had finished fixing Ed's bandages a while ago.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang otherwise known as the Flame Alchemist, good to see you conscious again Full Metal, you had us all worried for a while" Roy said as he offered his hand to Ed whom he took and gave a small smile to him and then he started to feel dizzy again.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy had caught Ed just before he fell off the bed.

"It…It's nothing, I just don't feel right. That's all" Ed was holding his head with both hands and panting for air until everything started to turn more and more black and foggy Ed heard someone yell 'brother' but before he could realize that it was Al he was unconscious and all there was was darkness.


End file.
